How They Became Rich and Famous
by DragonSlayer6
Summary: It's exactly how the title explains it.


Title: How They Became Rich and Famous

Authoress: DragonSlayer

Rated: G

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights and copyrights to, 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'. All rights and copyrights are owned by Universal Studios and Steven Sommers. So don't sue, because I have jack squat!

Summary: After Rick and Evelyn get back to Fort Brydon, they find out that they got more than what they bargained for after the defeat of Imhotep. And see how Jonathan acquired his beloved Scepter of Osiris.

How They Became Rich and Famous

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Back at Fort Brydon…

The three young adults came riding into Fort Brydon looking like they had just came out of a trash compactor. Their faces were covered in sand and sweat, the hems of their clothes were ripped and torn, Rick had some bruises and severe injuries; which would require a visit from the doctor to look at them. Jonathan had a huge gash on the flesh above his collarbone and Evelyn didn't have a scratch on her. 

As they were putting up their camels, people were pointing at them and the camels with amazed expressions on their faces. One man said, "Oh my word!" Rick was puzzled by this, and so was Evelyn. Jonathan wasn't the least bit puzzled. He thought the deranged expressions on their faces and what they were rapidly whispering to each other had something to do with them going after Imhotep.

"Why are they staring at us, Evelyn?" Rick said as he kept his eyes on them, but leaning closer to her.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Evelyn retorted.

"Because you're the smart one here." Rick replied.

"Hey O'Connell, these camels look pretty tired out. Maybe we should give them a break or something. You know, to let them recuperate." Jonathan yelled to him.

"Let me see." Rick said as he walked over to the stables where the horses and camels were kept. "Yeah you're right. Let's take these saddles off of them."

"Oof! O'Connell, this saddle won't budge!" Jonathan said trying to lift it with all of his might.

"Mine won't either." Rick added.

Evelyn went over to check the saddle. As she was inspecting it, she saw something shimmer from the saddlebags.

"Did it ever come across your minds that there might be something in their saddle bags?" Evelyn said as she pointed to the bags that were obviously full.

"But how could they be Evy?" Jonathan inquired. "We didn't get anything out of Hamunaptra, let alone had the time for it.""

"_We_ might not have, but our little pal Beni sure did." Evelyn explained.

"You know your sister's probably right, she _is_ half the time. And plus, I only saw Beni _once_ in there and that was when we were making our escape." Rick agreed. 

"Well then. Let's see what our little _pal_ left for us, shall we?" Asked Jonathan.

Both Evelyn and Rick nodded in silent agreement. Jonathan went over to the left side of O'Connell's camel and flipped up the top of the pouch. Inside was millions of pounds worth of gold.

"Oh my lord! We're rich!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"I wonder…" Rick trailed off as he went to the other side of the camel and opened the pouch.

On the other side, there was millions of pounds worth of gold, yet again. On the side, rather small scepter made out of gold was sticking out from the side.

"That's mine!" Jonathan said greedily as he lunged for it. "I won't let this precious baby out of my sight."

"What are we going to do with all these ancient artifacts?" Evelyn asked, turning to Rick.

"There's only one thing we can do." Rick said.

"And what's that?" Evelyn inquired.

"Take them to the British Museum in London, of course." Rick replied.

"Why there? Why not in the Cairo Museum where they belong?" Evelyn asked confused.

"Because most of their museum is on Ancient Egypt, and they have all types of things; mummies, jewelry, weapons, sarcophaguses, little trinkets and stuff like that." Rick explained.

"Do you have any idea of how rich and famous we are going to be?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah. President of the USA rich." Rick replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Later that night…

Rick, Evelyn, and Jonathan went upstairs to their quarters to pack up their stuff, except for the outfits they would wear the following day, their hairbrushes, toothbrushes, and toothpaste. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The following day…

Evelyn woke up bright and early ready to start the day off. She hummed as she brushed her teeth, took a bath, dried herself off, put on her clothes, brushed and fixed her hair, and piled her stuff outside the front of her door. She was getting ready to go downstairs to get some breakfast and tea, when a certain Rick O'Connell, with a serious case of bed head, came out of his room in his usual outfit.

"Just waking up. What about you?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes like a little child.

"Oh god no. I've been up for about two hours now." Evelyn exclaimed. "Oh and O'Con-, I mean Rick, have you ever heard of a brush?"

"I've heard tell about some miracle." He joked.

Evelyn jabbed him in the ribs as she giggled.

"Looks to me like you two are hitting it off well." Jonathan said playfully.

"Looks to me like for once you haven't had a hangover." Evelyn replied just as playfully.

Jonathan gave her a death glare and left the hallway in a huff.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"To go get us some breakfast and tea. Want to come?" Evelyn invited.

"Sure would." Rick replied.

They went downstairs to see that most of the tea and food was gone, but there was enough left for them. On the other side of the room, a man pointed directly at them and a British man next to him walked up the stairs towards them.

"So you two must be Mr. O'Connell and Ms. Carnahan, am I right?" The British man asked.

"Word gets around fast here, doesn't it Evelyn?" Rick inquired.

"I guess so." She replied.

"Anyway, My name is Charles Brandiff, I work at the British Museum in London. I hear from these drunkards that yesterday you two and an older man came back with two saddle bags of treasure from an ancient Egyptian city. Hamunaptra I suppose?" Explained Charles.

"Yes, but how did you know-" Evelyn was cut off.

"Ha, ha, ha. My dear, we've been on the trail of that ancient city for so long that we knew that sooner or later someone was going to find it." Charles once again explained. "Many people in here tell me you are quite an authority on Ancient Egypt, its people, and its culture. They say that you can even read and write Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics."

"Yes, I suppose that's all true." Evelyn said blushing.

"So did you see anything there?" Charles asked.

"Do you mean _supernatural _or _non-supernatural_?" O'Connell asked.

"I mean anything out of the ordinary. Sometimes these tombs and temples are haunted, you know." Charles informed.

Rick looked at Evelyn and she looked back at him. Their faces said it completely. They weren't going to tell anybody about their experiences at Hamunaptra or anything about finding The Black Book of the Dead, The Book of Amun-Ra, or Imhotep and how he was regenerated from a walking talking corpse to an evil homicidal mummy.

"No, nothing." Rick answered back.

"Nothing? Not a sudden chill in the air, objects moving around on there own, things you've never seen before in your luggage? Not a single thing?" Charles inquired.

"No, sir." Evelyn replied.

"You probably think I'm some sort of nut, don't you?" Charles asked.

"No not at all. I believe a lot in that type of stuff." Evelyn said truthfully.

"I didn't come to pester you about your dig down in there, I wanted to know if you would like to come with me back to London and work for me and the British Museum as Egyptologists?" Charles asked, hoping they would take his offer. "We really need younger people like you three."

"Them two, you mean." Jonathan said as he walked down stairs.

"You must be Mr. Carnahan, Ms. Carnahan's brother. I'm Charles Brandiff, of the British Museum." He introduced himself.

"Yes, so I've heard. And I'm not the one you should be asking about being an Egyptologist. These two know more about the subject than I do, even though I can read and write Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics as well. I'm too much of a coward." Jonathan coaxed.

"So, do _you two_ want to work as Egyptologists?" Charles asked in a half-sigh.

"Of course. In fact, that is where we were heading for today." Rick said delighted.

"Splendid. I'll see you three soon, bye now." Charles said as he walked off.

"Let's go get our things and get them to the barge, we don't want to be late." Jonathan said.

So the three went up to their quarters and gathered their luggage, tied it to their camels, and rode off to the port.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Three days later…

The three of them finally made it to London. It was 3'o clock in the afternoon and they had decided to go by a small café to grab a bite to eat. After they were through with their lunch, they hitched two taxis. Evelyn and Rick rode in one with their luggage and Jonathan insisted on getting his own because he wasn't in the mood for kissy kissy things.

"Rick, where are we going to stay?" Evelyn asked.

"My sister and I inherited a mansion from my mother after she and our grandparents passed away, and she lives in the United States so I checked up on her and she said it was ours." Rick explained.

"Wow! A mansion, you must have been pretty rich growing up." Evelyn said enthusiastically.

"No not really. You see, after my dad left us, mom still cared about him and weather he had a place to stay or not; so she let him stay in the mansion. And after my father had graduated from Cambridge College, he became a treasure seeker and so he left the mansion, but he still continues to pay the mortgage on it." Rick once again explained.

"So really, it all worked out in the end." Evelyn said, making light of their conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rick said, making the connection.

"Turn left here." Rick directed the cab driver.

"The O'Connell Manor, eh?" The cab driver said. "You must be Richard O'Connell's son."

"Yeah. That would be me." Rick said uncomfortably.

"Lighten up. He's not as shameful as you think." The driver said.

"Really?" Rick said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really." The driver countered in a serious tone. "He's one of my good friends."

The driver stopped the taxi in front on the beautiful mansion. Evelyn looked at it astounded. The driver rolled down his window and said, "If you ever need a ride, tell them that Ernie sent you." And with that the cab driver drove off in to the distance.

"Well, he seemed certainly nice." Evelyn commented.

"Yeah. He did, didn't he?" Rick agreed.

Then, out from the front doors burst Jonathan. 

"My god! This mansion is huge! Do you really think that we need this much space, O'Connell?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes I do. And call me Rick, please?" Rick pleaded.

"Okay, sure." Jonathan agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

One month later…

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said.

Then Evelyn and Rick's lips met for the first time in a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ten months later…

The sounds of a newborn baby's cries filled the air and broke the silence of the mansion. Evelyn picked up her son and sighed; she was content and had everything she could possibly ever want. She had a home, a loving husband, a child, and a job that she could finally actually get into without being bored.

Rick came up behind her and said, "Are you happy now?" 

"Of course I am. I have everything I have ever wanted out of life. I couldn't ask for more." Evelyn stated.

"So, have you thought of what we should name him?" Rick inquired.

"Yes, Alexander, Alex for short." Evelyn said.

"Perfect. Alex, Evy, Rick and John." Rick said.

"I love you, Rick." Evelyn said passionately.

"I love you too, Evelyn." Rick replied. 

~~~~~~Finn~~~~~~

Well, I hope you liked it .

Peace, Love and Ice Cream

DragonSlayer 


End file.
